Divergent, Dauntless
by Kaayra
Summary: Den handlar om när Cycan och Alli måste hjälpa varnadra att komma in i De tappra och stanna kvar och inte bli falanglösa. De klarar inte av att vara utan varandra. De älskar varandra.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1 – Lämplighetstesterna**

Jag sitter i skolan och väntar på att få göra mitt lämplighetstest som kommer visa om jag kan vara kvar i De tappra eller måste byta men jag tror jag kommer kunna vara kvar i De tappra. Jag vill vara kvar där. Det är stället för oss modiga och jag älskar att slåss, bråka, hoppa från tak, hoppa på och av tåg i farten. Det är mitt liv. Älskar allt man gör när man är i De tappra. Jag sitter och väntar på att det ska bli min tur att testas. Jag ska testas med vad jag tror kommer bli Alli Wolf. Jag ler stort och skrattar med de andra i min falang. Jag tänker på vad man kanske kommer få göra på testen men kommer inte på vad det kan vara för något.

De osjälviska testas av en från De tappra och en från De lärda. En testfrunktionär från De osjälviska, som testar alla förutom de två som kommer från sin egna grupp, räknar upp de tio namnen som nu står på tur att testas. Två från De lärda, två från De fridfulla, två från De ärliga, två från De osjälviska och så slutligen: "Från De tappra: Cycan Shadow Black och Allison Wolf."

Jag reser mig upp och går leende till utgången i cafeterian. Utanför cafeterian finns en korridor med tio rum och jag går till rum nummer fem och Alli till rum nummer sex och jag ler svagt mot henne innan jag går in i rummet och ser en av De osjälviska sitta där. Jag vill inte att hon och jag ska skiljas åt här nu. Jag är lite rädd och när jag är rädd vill jag ha min babe vid min sida. Jag blir tryggare av att ha Alli vid min sida.

Jag har tatuerat mig och piercat mig. Jag har en svart örn som flyger i nacken, tre korpar som har vingarna i luften på mitt ena nyckelben, på min vänstra handled har jag ett brustet svart hjärta med röda fläckar i, en piercing i tungan, två i läppen, tre i högra ögonbrynet, fem i högra örat, tre i vänstra örat och en i navlen. Jag har på mig svarta gothic byxor, ett svart linne med Metallica´s logga på, och ett par Dr. Martens kängor på mig och en del eyeliner. Jag älskar denna stilen, i de andra falangerna är man så tråkiga och trista. Jag har alltid på mig en kniv med i fall jag skulle behöva det. Jag har gråbrunsvarta ögon, svart hår med snedlugg som är lätt vågigt och som jag älskar och jag har färgat min lugg lila och älskar den. Jag är lång, smidig, alert, snabb och bra på typ allt men ingen kommer få reda på mina rädslor. Om någon gör det dör jag hellre än lever vidare. Jag hatar att ha hemligheter men jag måste för att om den kommer ut kommer jag dö genom att hoppa ner i avgrunden och jag tror att min flickvän skulle bli ledsen då.

Jag ler mot kvinnan som är i rummet och ska göra testet på mig. Alla tio rummen är gjort av speglar. Kvinnan har en grå kostym på sig och jag rynkar på näsan åt den. Jag tycker kostymer är tråkiga och trista. Man känner sig instängd i kostymen och känner att man inte får vara fri i en.

Jag sätter mig i stolen som ser ut som en tandläkarstol och bredvid den ser jag att det står en apparat som jag tror hon kommer använda.

"Hej", säger jag och ler stort.

"Hej. Du är Cycan va?" frågar hon. "Jag heter Tanya. Och ska göra ditt lämplighets test på dig."

"Ja, det är jag", svarar jag och suckar. "När börjar vi?" tänker jag.

Tanya sätter en elektrod i min panna och sen en i hennes egen panna och då kommer jag på att hon kanske ska kunna se vad som händer. Hon fäster en till elektrod i min panna och en till i hennes. Hon kopplar en massa sladdar till mig och henne som går till apparaten när hon kopplar in den till sladdarna med. Tanya ger mig en dryck som hon ber mig att dricka och så dricker jag den och blundar.

När jag öppnar ögonen igen har bara ett litet kort ögonblick passerat men jag befinner mig inte längre i rum nummer fem. Jag har kommit tillbaka till skolans cafeteria, men nu är borden tomma och genom glas väggarna ser jag att det är vår ute med antydan till att det snart är sommar. På bordet framför mig står två korgar. I den ena innehåller en bit ost och i den andra en kniv som är nästan lika lång som min underarm.

"Välj", säger en kvinnoröst bakom mig och jag väljer såklart kniven. Sen försvinner korgarna och jag ler större. Jag gillar detta massor. Jag hör att en dörr knarrar och vänder mig om. Jag ser en hund komma emot mig. En hund med dreglande käftar står bara några steg ifrån mig. Jag ser på kniven och sen hunden, jag kommer nu på varför vi fått välja mellan en ost bit och en kniv. Den reser ragg och närmar sig långsamt mig. Den morrar högt och jag höjer min högra hand och jag kastar kniven och den fastnar snabbt i hundens öga. Sen ser jag hur den dör. Jag suckar och gäspar. Detta är tråkigt. Det kommer fram en annan hund som verkar gilla mig för den nosa på mina byxor och händer. Sen ser jag en liten flcika springa mot hunden. Hon sträcker ut händerna mot hunden. "Vovve", skriker den lilla flickan och jag ser att hon kommer dö om jag inget gör nu. Rovdjuret till hund spänner sina muskler och förbereder sig för att anfalla den lilla oskyldiga flickan som inte vill någon något ont.

"Neeeeeeej!" skriker jag och hoppar på hunden och slår den till marken och den kan inte röra sig under min tyngd och under mina muskler. Efter som jag nästan bara är muskler och styrka som är jag starkare än hunden.

Jag vaknar sakta och ler. "Detta var en upplevelse av udda slag", säger jag och tittar på Tanya. Jag ser att jag är i rummet med speglarna och inte att detta är ett nytt test. Jag vrider på huvudet lite, runt en centimeter för att kunna se hela Tanya och vad det hon nu gör. Hon plockar bort elektroderna från sig själv och sen på mig och jag suckar när de är borta. Jag tyckte inte om dem och kommer aldrig att göra.

"Tanya hur gick det? Får jag reda på mitt test resultat snart?" frågar jag lite oroligt.

"Jag vet inte riktigt hur det gick. Jag måste kolla det. Sen när jag vet det Cycan", mumlar Tanya snabbt och går ut från rummet.

Tillslut kommer Tanya tillbaka och ler snabbt mot mig innan hon börjar prata. "Du behöver inte vara orolig för dina resultat. Cycan, dina svar är inkonikvent", säger hon och ser blek och matt ut. "I vanliga fall brukar varje fas elliminera en eller flera falanger, men i ditt fall har jag bara kunnat utesluta tre falanger."

"Bara tre?" mumlar jag oroligt och känner att min röst är hes och att det är svårt att prata.

"Du valde kniven i början vilket valde bort De fridfulla, och sen nästa scenario var du osjälvisk och då kunde inte De osjälviska väljas bort och sen vet jag att du inte kan hamna bland De ärliga eller bland De lärda", säger Tanya och ler mot mig. "Du har visat på Divergens. Vilket betydde att du passar in på mer än en falang", fortsätter hon sakta som för att vara medveten att jag hör och förstår det. Detta betyder att jag är onormal och måste välja själv falang.

"Okej. Får jag gå nu?" frågar jag och reser mig upp och börjar gå.

"Ja. Men kom ihåg du får aldrig berätta att du är en divergent Tori", säger hon och börjar fippla med något som jag inte bryr mig om vad hon gör. Jag kommer aldrig, aldrig, aldrig kunna berätta för Alli om mitt test resultat.

Jag går ut till cafeterian och försöker leta upp Alli för jag behöver ha henne hos mig. Jag bryr mig inte om folket runt mig när jag går mot De tappras bord i salen. Jag sätter mig bredvid Alli och kramar om henne och ler. Sen vänder jag hennes ansikte mot mig mer och kysser henne snabbt med intensivt och passionerat. Jag älskar henne av hela mitt hjärta.

"Jag älskar dig, babe", mumlar jag i hennes öra och blåser lätt.

"Jag älskar dig med, Shadow of the Dark", mumlar hon mot mitt hår och håller om mig innan vi går ut från cafeterian för att hoppa på tåget hem och komma dit.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2, del 1 – Ceremonin

Jag och Alli börjar springa upp för trapporna efter de andra i De tappra. Vi gör detta som en modig handling och inte som De själviska gör, de tar dem för att låta andra ta deras platser i hissen. Jag tycker att dem är konstiga för jag tycker inte m dem eller förstår mig på dem. Vi ska springa tjugo våningar innan vi är framme. Det blir fyrtio trappor att springa upp för men det är ingen fara för mig som är van att springa hela dagarna upp och ner för trappor. Efter en stund är vi framme efter att ha sprungit upp för de tråkiga grå och kalla trapporna och går ut från trapphallen och vi går in i den lokal jag ska göra mitt livs beslut. Att stanna i De tappra eller att byta falang till De osjälviska. Jag tror jag vet om jag ska stanna eller inte, jag stannar troligen för i De osjälviska skulle jag inte få ha kvar mina piercingar eller några av mina kläder. Jag skulle få ha på mig grå fula kläder och bo i fula hus och inte under jorden som jag gör nu.

Rummet är arrangerat i allt mindre cirklar. Den yttersta består av oss sextonåringar från alla falanger. Vi kallas ännu inte medlemmar. Vårt beslut i dag gör oss till noviser och vi blir medlemmar först efter att ha genomgått och klarat initieringen.

Vi ställer oss i bokstavsordning efter de efternamn som vi kanske kommer att lämna bakom oss för alltid idag. Jag står mellan några jag inte vet namnen på men att det har efternamn på S. Jag har aldrig pratat med dem innan, jag har bara pratat med Alli och våra vänner som inte är så många. Folk är rädda för mig, lite för rädda enligt många av de andra falangerna. Jag står bredvid en från De fridfulla och en från De tappra, tror jag. Jag är inte riktigt säker. Jag är en udda person som inte pratar med mer än mitt gäng i skolan.

Rader av stolar för våra familjer utgör nästa cirkel. De är arrangerade i fem sektioner efter falang. Det är långt ifrån alla i varje falang som kommer till valceremonin, men tillräckligt många för att väldigt många av de som är sexton ska tycka att det är en jättepublik men det tycker inte jag. Jag har varit med när man har försökt trycka in hela min falang i matsalen, det går inte för det är för många som ska få plats men många har knappt sett så mycket personer i sitt liv. Vi i vår falang måste äta i perioder. De som är yngst först och så vidare, ungefär så är det.

Det är olika som har ansvar för ceremonin och jag tror att det är De fridfullas tur nu men jag är inte säker. Jag orkar fan inte hålla koll på någon onödig liten sak. Någon kommer hålla inledningsanförandet och läsa upp namnen i omvänd ordning så hon från De fridfulla kommer göra sitt val före mig men jag bryr mig inte. Jag vill bara få det överstökat så att jag kan prata med Alli och Will och Uriah med flera som kommer göra sina val nu idag. Jag älskar min flickvän och mina vänner, jag har så många roliga minnen med dem. Jag kommer göra mitt val före Alli. Och sen kommer hon göra sitt före både Uriah, Shauna och Will. Mitt gäng är underbart, vi älskar galna saker. Jag är väldigt lång men har en benstomme som en fågels, alltså den är väldigt tun, men det gör mig inget. Jag har anorexia med, men det är ett annat kapitel.

I den innersta cirkeln står fem urnor i metall som är så stora att om jag hade varit lite mindre och krupit ihop att hela jag skulle få plats. Var och dem innehåller någonting som representerar varje falang: grå stenar för De osjälviska, vatten för De lärda, jord för De fridfulla, glödande kol för De tappra och glas för De ärliga.

När vem det nu är som ska ropa upp namnen, ropar upp mitt namn ska jag gå in i mitten av de tre cirklarna. Jag ska inte säga någonting. Han eller hon kommer ge mig en kniv och med den ska jag skära ett snitt i min hand och låta blodet droppa ner i den urna som tillhör den falang som jag väljer. Mitt blod på de svala stenarna eller mitt blod som fräser över den glödande kolen.

Mina föräldrar är inte här så jag kommer bara stå här en stund tills det hela börjar. Jag hata att vänta. Jag vill kunna gå till De tappra nu. Alla som känner mig vet att jag kommer att välja De tappra för det finns inga andra val för mig. Alla vet att jag är väldigt aggressiv av mig och inte tycker om annat än slåss med mera. Alla intar sina platser och talet börjar som jag inte lyssnar på för jag orkar inte. Jag hatar tal och tråkiga saker som papper och skola.

"Våra ungdomar har nu fyllt sexton år. De står på tröskeln till vuxenlivet och det är nu upp till dem …" och så fortsätter det och jag tänker inte lyssna mer. Detta är tråkigt och jag önskar att vi bara kan få det överstökat nu.

"De som såg att aggression bar skulden bildade De fridfulla", säger den som öppnar detta innan folket väljer falang. "De som la skulden på människornas okunnighet bildade De lärda. De som menade att oärlighet bar skulden bildade De ärliga. De som trodde att människornas själviskhet var orsaken bildade De osjälviska. Och de som trodde att problemen i världen berodde på feghet bildade De tappra", säger personen som jag tror kan vara en kvinna men jag tror att det mer är sannolikt att det är en man. Jag ser på vissa att de är rädda och att deras ben känns som gelé och att allt liv har lämnat deras ben. Sånt drabbar aldrig mig men alla andra drabbar de.

Jag lyssnar en stund inte på talet men när personen säger "Vi ger varandra betydligt mer än vad som kan sammanfattas i ett kort tal. Inom våra falanger finner vi mening, syfte och liv. Det är falang före blod som gäller. Det innebär att våra falanger, snarare än våra familjer, är där vi hör hemma", säger hon och väntar på att folket ska sluta tissla och tassla.

"Skilda från våra falanger kan vi inte överleva. Vi blir som levande döda", fortsätter denna person jag ännu inte lyckats lista ut vem det är. Jag håller på att bli tokig. Jag vill veta vem det är som presenterar detta. Tystnaden som följer på personens ord är tyngre än andra tystnader. Den är fylld med och av våra värsta farhågor, till och med större än rädslan för döden. Den genomsyras av folkets största skräck. Den att bli falanglös.

"Därför är detta en dag av lycka – en dag då alla falanger välkomnar sina nya noviser som tillsammans med oss kommer att fortsätta arbeta för en bättre värld", säger hon leende. Onödigt att le, tycker jag men det är bara jag som tycker det tror jag.

Alla börjar applådera men jag tycker det låter pressat och tryckt men det kan vara jag som spelar mig ett spratt. Jag klappar lite i händerna och ser på Alli och ler stort mot henne och nickar om vi ler och sen nickar meddelar vi varandra att det kommer bli bra eller att det är bra, det är ingen fara och just nu meddelar jag båda sakerna. Jag älskar Alli en massa, om hon dör, dör jag med så mycket älskar jag henne. Nu kommer jag på vem som har talat, det är för fan Nea, en av våra ledare. Hon är en av de yngsta ledarna i vår falang. Hon är jättebra. Hon har hjälpt mig att träna bättre och med Four. Han är arton och han är som en bror för mig. Han hatar att alla mobbar och hatar mig men jag bryr mig inte, om det blir bråk vinner jag. Jag är starkare än vad jag ser ut och det vet många, jag är rätt så muskulös så vissa tror att jag är svag men nej, där tar de fel. Jag har vuxit upp med fem bröder och en syster som nästan alla är äldre än mig. Min syster är lika gammal som mig. Så jag klarar mig väldigt bra själv.

Nea börjar ropar upp namnen på personerna som ska gå upp och välja falang. Men jag lyssnar inte. Jag kommer ändå märka när jag ska upp. En efter en lämnar sextonåringarna den yttre cirkeln och går in till mitten av rummet. Flickan som är först ut väljer De ärliga, som är den falang som hon kommer ifrån. Jag ser hennes blod droppa ner på glaset i en av urnorna och hur hon ställer sig själv en liten stund innan andra personer kommer att ställer sig med henne.

Rummet är hela tiden i rörelse. Ett nytt namn ropas upp och en ny person väljer, en ny kniv och ett nytt val. Jag känner knappt igen någon om de inte är ifrån min falang men det är de flesta inte ifrån De tappra utan från de andra usla falangerna.

"Sanna Mouse", säger Nea.

Sanna Mouse från De ärliga är den första att snubbla på väg till urnorna. Hon lyckas få tillbaka balansen utan att ramla. Hon rodnar och är röd som ett stopljus i ansiktet och så går hon snabbt till rummets mitt. När hon står där kollar hon på urnan från De ärliga till urnan som tillhör De tappra och tar kniven som Nea ger henne. Hon skär ett litet sår i handen och låter blodet droppa ner i urnan som tillhör De tappra och är den första som byter falang till en annan. Jag tror att hennes familj om en och en halv vecka inte kommer att träffa henne. De kommer försöka komma vidare och glömma henne.

Hon klassas som förrädare nu. Hons familj kommer troligen inte att vilja träffa henne om en och en halv vecka då det är besöksdag. Hennes familj kommer att försöka glömma bort henne så fort som möjligt. Hennes frånvaro kommer att hemsöka deras boningar och till en början bara vara jobbigt för dem.

Alla i hennes falang börjar prata och viska och tissla och tassla och värkar inte märka att Nea försöker få deras uppmärksamhet.

"Ursäkta mig. Jag försöker prata", säger hon först men ingen hör henne. "För fan va tysta nu", ropar hon och alla blir tysta. "tack", säger hon sen.

"The Shadows of The Night, sorry jag menar Cycan Shadow", säger Nea och ler mot mig. Jag besvarar hennes leende snabbt innan jag blir beslutsam och tänker bara på mitt val. Nea räcker mig kniven och jag ler igen. Sen skär jag ett snitt i min handflata snabbt och märker inte att det gör ont. Jag ser in i hennes ögon och ser att de är mörka som ett djupt hav men jag har bara sett bilder på djupa hav. Här finns inga sjöar. Jag går fram till urnorna och vänder mig mot vänster för att låta mitt blod droppa ner i De tappras urna med de glödande kolen. Jag ler och ställer mig med de andra från De tappra.

Jag funderar om min förrädiska syster har gjort sitt val, och just då ser jag henne i den jävla falangen De ärliga. Jag kommet att döda henne efter att jag har blivit medlem i De tappra. Jag kommer att klara detta med Alli och Uriah och Will och Lynn och några till från den fina falangen De tappra. Hon är en liten hora och slyna och förrädare. Hon förtjänar att dö men hon kommer att göra motstånd vilket kommer bli jätteroligt för mig. Det kommer bli som en lek för mig. Men nu ska jag bara tänka på mitt val. Jag vet att hon står före mig med några personer. Men jag bryr mig inte om henne längre, den förrädiska lilla skit ungen. Vi är tvillingar men är hur olika som helst. Jag har svarta kläder medan hon alltid försöker gå i De ärligas uniform som att hon alltid har vetat att hon skulle hamna i De ärliga. Jag suckar. Jag står bland noviserna och tycker att det är kul att jag är så lång att jag kan stå bakom alla men ändå se när Alli gör sitt val. Hon grimaserar när hon skär sig i handen och jag ler stort mot henne. Sen ser jag att hon låter sitt blod droppa ner på de glödande kolen i De tappras urna. Sen går hon fram till mig och kysser mig snabbt, hårt och passionerat. Jag ser att De osjälviska ryggar undan lite och drar för andan för att de är inte vana vid att man visar sin kärlek öppet. Jag lägger en arm runt Alli och kramar om henne lätt.

"Älskar dig babe", mumlar jag i hennes öra och märker att jag är längre än henne.

"Älskar dig med honey", svarar hon tyst mot min bröstkorg. Jag håller om henne och skyddar henne med min kropp.


	3. Chapter 3, part 1

Kapitel 3, del 1 – Till De tappras byggnad

Jag tar Alli's hand och letar upp Uriah, Will och de andra ställer sig hos oss för att jag är ledaren i vårt gäng men alla ska lyssna på Alli med då hon är min flickvän. När den sista pojken har gjort sitt val – De ärliga – är de dags att gå. De tappra har alltid gått först och så kommer det alltid att vara. Jag håller om Alli och om något skulle hända så skulle jag skydda henne, hon går före min egna säkerhet, för hon är mitt liv och det vet hon och gänget. För jag vill inte mista henne. Alla människor i De tappra börjar pressa mig och Alli och vårt gäng framåt.

Jag bryr mig inte om de andra falangerna och speciellt inte De ärliga och De osjälviska. Jag kastar en blick runt mig för jag vill inte att faran kommer fram utan att jag märker den. Jag vet hur De tappras initiering är uppbyggd, först är det styrka och så, sen träna bort ens rädslor och sen att möta dem i ett rum. Fast det kan ha ändrats sen min mamma blev medlem. Vår grupp börjar gå till trapporna och jag ger upp ett lock rop som vi kallar det, och det var jag och min grupp som kom på det, och alla svarar förutom noviserna från de andra falangerna som är nya. Sen börjar vi springa snabbt och jag släpper Alli men ser till att jag hela tiden kan se henne. Jag hör en massa skrik och skratt runt omkring mig och massa trampande av kängor från runt flera hundra personer i en ojämn takt. Att ta trapporna är en vild handling för De tappra. Vi kommer ut i den kalla och svala och sköna luften utomhus. Jag ler stort. Jag älskar att vara utomhus.

Jag ser en novis från en annan falang. "Vill du veta vart vi ska nu?" Hon nickar andfått och ler stort.

"Vi ska hoppa på ett tåg i farten till De tappras förläggning", säger jag och ler och springer ikapp mina vänner och Alli. Jag hör tågvisslan och kollar på min klocka och ser att om en minut kommer tåget som vi ska hoppa upp på i farten. Jag suckar av lycka och adrenalin.

Vi sprider ut oss i en lång rad intill järnvägsspåret. Tåget kommer glidande mot oss med blinkande strålkastare och tjutande tågvissla. Alla vagns dörrar står på vid gavel i väntan på De tappra som ska hoppa ombord. Och det gör vi. Grupp efter grupp hoppar upp tills det är bara noviserna kvar. Jag springer och hoppar sen upp. Sen ser jag att hon jag pratade med innan har svårt att komma upp men ändå kommer klara det nästa gång hon hoppar på ett tåg i farten. Men nu är jag snäll så jag hjälper henne och ler. Jag ser en flicka som springer bredvid vagnen några meter och sen tar sats för att hoppa upp på tåget. Hon är inte så lång eller så stark som de flesta andra och lyckas själv inte dra sig upp i vagnen. Jag går och hjälper henne med och suckar trött.

"Du måste bli starkare tills nästa gång vi gör detta. Lova mig att försöka för nästa gång hjälper jag inte eller någon annan", säger jag utmattad och sliten och går till Alli. "Älskar dig babe. Nu ska vi ta det lugnt", säger jag och menar det sista som en påminnelse till mig själv. Jag känner hur jag börjar andas snabbare och får mindre luft. Jag tecknar snabbt på teckenspråk till Alli att hjälpa mig att andas och sätta mig ner. Hon sätter sig ner och drar ner mig i hennes knä och håller om mig hårt. Jag märker hur hon också börjar få ångest då hon gräver ner naglarna i mina armar för att inte visa att hon håller på att få panik eller ångest. Hon måste lugna ner mig och det är hennes första prioritering. Hon får nästan alltid panik eller ångest när jag har det.

"Håll samma tempo som mig Cycan. Andas samtidigt som mig. Om du kommer bort dig eller tappar takten försök komma tillbaka. Du ska försöka att hålla samma tempo som mig när du andas. Lyssnar du? Nicka om du gör det", säger Alli och tecknar till Uriah att komma fram till oss. Jag nickar lite och vet att Alli fattar det. Uriah kan också teckenspråk. Det kan alla i vårt gäng då jag inte alltid har luft att prata med som tex när jag får ångest, panik eller panikångest attacker. Jag har problem som vi kallar det, vilket betyder att jag är deprimerad men kan vara glad ändå.

"Vad?" frågar Uriah oroligt för mig och för Alli.

"Har du en cigarett som Cycan kan få?" frågar Alli snällt och med lite panik i rösten. Jag hör det då jag kan henne nästan bättre än mig själv.

"Hon kan få hela mitt paket. Jag ska sluta röka så hon får det. Hon behöver det. Jag har bara tagit en så det finns tjugofyra kvar till henne och hon får min tändare med. Om jag vill röka igen så kan jag skaffa mer cigg. Men så fort jag försöker sluta kommer du, Cycan, få mina cigaretter", säger Uriah och ler mot oss. Jag besvarar leendet och börjar andas snabbare igen. Alli tar emot cigarettpaketet från Uriah. Sen tar jag emot cigarettpaketet från henne och plockar skakigt fram en cigarett. Jag tänder den och tar ett djupt halsbloss och ler stort. Det börjar bli lättare att andas när jag får något som kräver koncentration och sådan skit. Men jag vet att det kommer straffa sig men jag orkar inte bry mig om det nu.

"Tack Uriah", viskar jag tyst fram. Sen ser jag hur Four kommer fram till mig. Han knackar på mig och jag suckar. "Jag måste. Du vet,_mitt problem"_, förklarar jag.

"Cycan vet att man inte får röka på tåget. Men nu tänker jag bortse från det men det är bara _ditt problem_ som du får det. Men om du gör det någon gång utan _ditt problem_ som anledning kommer jag konfiskera de paket med cigaretter som du har på dig, Tris. Och ge dig ett straff som du nog kommer hata", säger Four och ler svagt mot mig. "Hoppas det blir bättre", säger han med ett tonfall som bara kan vara kärlek, enligt mig då, men jag tror att det är vördnad och att ens vänner som ska må bra. Jag borde inte göra allt detta egentligen.

"Jag har fortfarande svårt att andas efter _mitt problem_ Four", viskar jag med lite rädsla i rösten.

"Du klarar detta. Du kan prata med någon av alla dina vänner om detta eller med mig. Du behöver inte lida själv. Detta är vad vänner är till för", säger Four och ler mot mig. Jag ler lite svagt och tar ett halsbloss till.

"Du kan gå nu Four. Alli?" frågar jag och Four går bort till sina vänner.

"Ja, Cycan, babe", mumlar Alli i mitt öra. Jag tar ett bloss på cigaretten och andas ut röken med ett belåtet leende.

"Vill du ha ett bloss eller två, sweet heart?" frågar jag och erbjuder Allie ett bloss eller två.

"Ja det vill jag gärna, honey", säger Allie och tar ett djupt halsbloss. Om man inte är en van rökare ska man inte ta djupa halsbloss för man kan få panik av det. Men jag är annorlunda för jag har sen jag tog mitt första bloss på en cigarett tagit djupa halsbloss.

Jag ser hur många tittar på mig men jag bryr mig inte. Jag ser att de två jag hjälpte upp sitter och pratar med varandra och har det kul ser det ut som. I nästa sekund drar ett antal starka vindar igenom vagnarna och noviserna och falangbytarna trillar eller det är mest de från andra falanger än de från De tappra som trillar. Jag tar mitt sista bloss och slänger ut cigaretten från vagnen och ler, funderar en liten stund på att tända en ny cigarett men jag är för lat för att tända en ny cigg. Jag hör hur Four ropar och säger att vi ska hoppa. Jag har nyss släckt cigaretten för när jag nästan hade börjat röka filter så ska man slänga den.

"Vi ska hoppa nu Alli", säger jag och går fram till kanten av vagnen, den sida som är mot taket vi ska hoppa ner till. Jag vet att det tar trettiotre minuter från där vi har ceremonin, Navet som det heter, till hit. Jag har haft koll och jag knäcker min nacke så att det ska icke göra ont men det gör bara ondare. Jag hoppar och håller i Alli's hand och ler mot henne och jag landar precis på kanten. Alli har lite mer tur när hon hoppar för hon landar lite längre in på taket och inte precis på kanten som jag råkade göra. Detta är bakvägen in i De tappras förläggningar. Jag börjar skratta en massa.

"Alli, Uriah, Will och Shauna detta var ju kul", skrattar jag fram. Min grupp kommer att passa in här.

"Detta är ju kul", skrattar de andra fram i munnen på varandra. Jag ler åt dem och går fram till Nea. Sen nickar jag till hälsning mot henne. Hon vet att jag ofta brukar hoppa ner här så det är ingen utmaning för mig. Nea börjar prata men jag lyssnar inte. Jag ser hur Alli står bredvid mig. Nu ska noviserna hoppa ner och en av de två jag hjälpte upp - en före detta Osjälvisk - tänker hoppa först men jag tänker inte ge henne det nöjet.

Jag springer fram och hoppar precis innan hon tänkte hoppa. Jag har huvudet först och jag ler stort och hör hur Alli kommer efter mig skrikandes av lycka. Jag landar med en duns. Jag har vänt på mig så att jag inte skulle av misstag råka bryta min nacke eller ryggrad. Jag kliver upp på plattformen och blir utropad till den första hopparen.

"Cycan – den första hopparen i år", ropar någon, kanske en annan ledare fram.


End file.
